


Mole's Town

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>"I know that Grenn threw a man out a window and broke the nose and some ribs of some other poor dude. I know the biggest one managed to injure Grenn’s arm with a knife while he was punching that man’s face. Gods! I heard he almost disfigured him... I’m not that concerned on the battle details. I want to know why Grenn made such a supreme idiocy.”<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mole's Town

When Grenn entered to the healing room, everyone got surprised to see him so badly injured.

 **“What happened?”** Pyp asked to Toad, skillfully trying to hide his fear, just before the healers informed them that nothing was broken or lost. Apparently, Grenn just had minor injuries, but one arm would require stitches anyway.

 **“Just a skirmish”** mumbled Edd, whose left sleeve was ripped in two.

 **“A skirmish? Please. You are not expecting me to believe you, brothers.”** Pyp said, raising an eyebrow. **“No one here knows how to recognize a liar better than me, and you are horrible liars. Besides, I´ve seen Grenn beating you all in the training field… and also, I were told some things.**

**I know that Grenn did not only defeat three opponents, but he also threw a man out a window and broke the nose and some ribs of some other poor dude. I know the biggest one managed to injure Grenn’s arm with a knife while he was punching that man’s face. Gods! I heard he almost disfigured him, but you all separated them. Some villagers were not happy with you, and finally, all of you returned to Castle Black to attend Grenn. Luckily, when you explained your motives, Lord Commander seemed to be relatively fine with your “skirmish” and will not punish you harshly… Am I right?**

Edd simply nodded. Judging for his expression, he didn’t want to talk to Pyp. Instead, he let him continue.

**“This looks more like a pitched battle, my friends, not only a skirmish; but I’m not that concerned on the battle details. I want to know _why_ Grenn made such a supreme idiocy.” **

**“Mathar and Balian talk a lot. Apparently you know everything you need to know, Pyp. Details are not important, but at least these three bastards we met are much worse than your Aurochs. Surely, they won’t face him again.”** Replied Halder, from behind Pyp. When the mummer turned around and saw his friend, discovered that the builder had a black eye and some visible bruising. Possibly he received some hits too, when they retreated from the tavern.

 **“I would prefer hearing your version, Halder. I’m sure you know the facts from first-hand”** Stated Pyp, crossing his arms on his chest.

 **“Ehmm... How could I begin? We were at Mole´s Town”** Halder started doubtfully, when he saw the uneasy eyes of his little friend **“Don’t worry, sweet Pyp. Despite some ladies were interested on that fool you see there with the healers, Grenn was just drinking and having a good time with us after the training. Then, three drunkards approached us, and one of them started to bother Grenn. Your Aurochs started a fight and… That’s the story.”** He finished nervously **“Here we are now. Waiting for Grenn’s arm to get stitched”**

 **“Come on Halder! Who do you think I am? What would make Grenn start a fight with three unknown villagers out of nothing? He is slow and probably he was a bit drunk too, but he is not insane.”** Replied Pyp, unbelieving.

Halder just lowered his gaze. Of course he knew it. He was there the whole time.

**“It is hard to know, Pyp. Maybe you should ask him. I leave now.”**

**_NO_** **. You don’t leave now.”** Pyp stated firmly, standing in the way of that man, almost two heads taller than him. It was one of his most amazing qualities. Pyp could stand in front of anyone if situation required him to be brave and convince whoever. **“ _What_ happened to Grenn?”**

**“Alright… Just sit down”**

 

**\-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

 

 **“Oh! Men of the Night’s Watch! Those are pretty scary guys; many of them are robbers or rapists. I understand why they come here for women. There must be so boring to live among you, lads!”** laughed a drunken man at the tavern. Halder looked at him. That was a scary guy himself. A tall blacksmith with broad shoulders and shaggy black hair. For a while, he thought that fellow resembled to a fat black bear.

 **“Fuck off, man”** was all the answer that Halder gave him. Then he started walking to the improvised restrooms of the tavern. Clearly he had drunk a lot, and did not want to fight… At least, not before he had emptied his bladder. However, from the restroom, he could still hear clearly the man and his two companions talking loudly in front of Grenn and the others.

 **“Well, if I were at the Night’s Watch, I would not endure the prohibition about girls”** Continued a second man; a stableman with a long ponytail, which, in Halder’s opinion, looked exactly like a brown horse tail, attached to a man with horse’s teeth. **“However, coming to Mole’s Town every night would be a problem to my savings and my body. I totally would not tolerate being a crow, unless I could have someone’s ass to fuck sometimes. Sad thing, every single man in Night’s Watch is so ugly like these there”** Finished with laughter.

 **“Not all of them… I have seen a cute ass in Night’s Watch”** said the third man, who was a bearded northern farmer with blond hair and the same nose of an elk. **“Do you remember? I have already showed him to you since the first time we saw him.”** Apparently, none of his friends seemed to remember, so he continued: **“That lad. The one you both said you’d fuck from behind if you had a chance. The one with huge ears and pretty hindquarters.”**

 **“Seven hells! They are possibly talking about Satin… Those disrespectful bastards Anyway, they are stupid. Satin’s ears are pretty normal.”** Grenn said annoyed to Edd, still holding his mug of beer. 

 **“Just… let’s not pay attention to them, Grenn. Those are stupid drunkards who don’t know what they are saying”** stated nervously the young Mathar. Edd simply stared blankly at Grenn. Then rolled his eyes and asked for another ale.

 **“Oh, now I remember!  I think I’ve seen him before you did. He should be mine, not yours!.”** Pointed the bear with a lascivious smile **“He came to my forge with other crows and bought cookware and stuff for Castle Black. If you don’t look at him closely, he looks like a skinny girl, with those big black eyes and his soft voice. Maybe, if I’d put my fingers inside of him, he could act like a maid too. When I heard him speak, I wondered how his voice would sound while moaning in bed. I would not mind being at Castle Black if I were surrounded of “men” like him to fuck hard every night.”**

 **“I wish I could give them a beating. Satin is a good friend and he does not deserve such treatment, just because of his past. They are lucky that Night’s Watch Men do not start tavern fights”** Grenn told Edd.

**“Grenn, I think they are not talking…”**

**“Now that you say it, I remember him too. You mean that little guy, who is always smiling and talking a lot. He often wears a black handkerchief around his neck. Fuck! I would love chewing that neck. You know? All of him seems very worth of a mouth job, but I would begin licking that beauty spot on his right cheek.”** The horse said, sticking out his tongue, and doing obscene movements with it. Then the others nodded and laughed loudly.

Abruptly, Grenn’s eyes went wide open and his mouth separated from the mug.

  **“When he comes to my store and buys oil and salt, I wonder how it would feel to fuck him all night, right on the table of my cellar. I wish I could mount him deep and rough, like a mare, until he screams my name. I think his is Pyper, or something like that, because other crows call him Pyp.”**

Dolorous Edd just put his drink on the table and closed his eyes, thinking. _“This is what happens when I am having a good time”._

 

**\-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

 

 **“You, big oaf! You didn’t have to do what you did. I am no damsel in distress and you don’t have to put yourself in danger for me.”** Pyp said half angrily, half concerned to Grenn as soon as they were alone in the healing room. Then he touched softly his lover’s hair and rested his forehead on Grenn’s. “ **Not at all. _Never_ … _Please_ ”**

This was the most atypical situation to Pyp. Indeed, he was just a boy, sent to the Wall because he would prefer freezing himself to death to being raped by a high lord. He was nothing spectacular. Just a skinny and short mummer with those horrible ears and imperfect teeth that he did not like at all. Of course, he had a lot of nice things. He truly thought he was a decent person, who also had nice legs and a good voice, but… Being the main cause of a tavern fight? That was beyond his wildest dreams.

 **“Why would you do such a stupidity?” Charging against three grown-up men just because of some senseless words is fool, even for you. They could have killed you if they all were armed. You understand why you must not do it?** asked Pyp while caressed Grenn’s bearded face.

Pyp got surprised when Grenn suddenly took his face in one of those big hands and looked him directly in the eye. **“I am not the smartest one, but there is something very clear to me. I know you are my best friend. You are my sworn brother and the best person I know. You are the one I love like this… And nothing in my heart compares to my feelings for you, Pyp. What they said was horrid; they talked about making you harm. Those made me feel so sick! My blood just boiled in my chest when I realized! I understand I would defend you against all. Even against their words”.** Said Grenn, resting his hands on Pyp’s neck. **“Always.”**

Pyp laid a soft kiss in Grenn’s lips and whispered **“I know, but I can’t stand the idea of you, receiving any harm. Words are only air and cannot harm me. Anyway, I just will go shopping somewhere else; you can be in peace. Promise me you won’t do the same again.”**

 **“I will try. However, Edd, Halder, Mathar, Balian and I are not allowed at Mole’s Town tavern anymore.”** Grenn stated with a sour grin. **“They are not happy.”**

 **“It is a shame. Then, we will have to find a good use to some of your free time.”** Pyp smiled finally. **“Also, if I’m sincere, those three fools gave me some ideas to keep you occupied if you got bored.”**

 **“What do you mean, Pypar?”** Grenn asked with a little hopeful smile.

**“How injured are you?”**

**“Maester Aemon said that tomorrow I’ll be better”**

**“Then, see you tomorrow at dawn in the fourth cellar of this castle.”** Added with a wink.

 **“The one with the large table?”** Grenn’s eyes glowed happily.

 **“Sure.”** Pyp said, and Grenn didn’t understand how his lover could do this: Looking at him with such a maidenly blush painted on his cheeks, and even, with those lusty pieces of incandescent coal in his eyes. **“And let me make this clear. _You_ will be the only one to share a cellar table with me.” **

**Author's Note:**

> Due to lack of Grenn/Pyp fics, here is some small contribution. I love this couple!!
> 
> *Not a native speaker. If you think text is weird, possibly it is. =)


End file.
